Impulse
by Sumire06
Summary: Going to Kaylie's first public band gig to be moral support was the least Soul could do for a friend. Or is that really how he thinks of her? [SoulxOC]


**[Author Comments: I just grabbed a random kiss drabble prompt for this one. I'm somewhat proud of it, but I'm also sure I could have done better. Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Soul himself. They belong to Atsushi Ohkubo, the creator of the series. I only own the plot to this drabble and Kaylie, my Soul Eater OC.]**

* * *

She was nervous. It was so blatantly obvious she was. And that wasn't always a good thing. The Death Scythe frowned a bit with mild concern for his friend as he watched the redhead walk on stage to set up for the songs she'd be playing. It was just a temporary one night only thing, Kaylie playing drums for a band whose original drummer had to cancel at the last minute. Though, Soul couldn't deny that Kaylie was great at playing the drums. But doing so in front of a crowd was never fun for someone with stage fright. He only hoped his words of encouragement would help her, even a bit.

With a quiet sigh, the white-haired male leaned a shoulder against the wall beside him, red gaze drifting to the crowd of people in front of the stage. He could see Black*Star, Maka and the others standing near the front, ready to cheer the Irish drummer on, as they knew about her stage fright as well. But Soul had been the one Kaylie asked to come back stage with her for the most moral support. In the past, he would have declined and just stayed in the crowd with his partner and friends, but after learning more and actually feeling Kaylie was a good friend, he couldn't say no.

He continued to watch the girl, seeing the nervous look on her face and her anxious smile as she exchanged a few words with the members of the band she was playing for. The frown on Soul's face just deepened a bit more; he hoped she would be okay. She'd been practising the songs for tonight for weeks and had gotten it all down-pat. But the real question was... Would she be able to pull it off despite her fright?

The stage hand began working the lights then, after the band was situated correctly on stage, and Soul watched as they put one dim light on as the announcer spoke, introducing the band and its members. Soul straightened off the wall, hands still in the pockets of his jeans, and kept his eyes on Kaylie. She looked nervous still but like she was trying to calm herself down and concentrate. He had to smile slightly at that. She was really trying to get past her fear for now, and that was really admirable to say the least.

The lights turned on properly to the stage and Soul could see the band entirely now, including a momentarily fear-struck Kaylie at the drums. But she snapped out of it when the singer counted down for the start of the song.

The beat of the song wasn't something the Death Scythe would have considered cool or anything, but Kaylie managed to keep to the beat and rhythm well and he smiled a bit more. His red eyes turned for a moment toward his friends in the crowd and saw Maka and Gidget already cheering, showing their support for Kaylie very clearly. He was sure that if the redhead looked at them, it would help her confidence and lower her nervousness at least a bit.

The singer began and yet, all Soul could focus on was Kaylie and her drumming. There was a wide grin on her face, as though she was very much enjoying what she was doing despite her stage fright, and her dark green eyes were shining brightly in the light of the stage lights, making them stand out more on her than usual. In all, Kaylie was just so immersed in the drums and playing them that the rest of the world seemed to have disappeared in her mind.

When exactly had Kaylie seemed so dedicated and confident, though? Soul had never really noticed before, but she was always so into anything she did, whether it was drumming, fencing or her school work. She was similar to Maka in that regard, but still somehow different at the same time. With Maka, it was normal; but with Kaylie... Soul just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Throughout the entire set of music that the band played, about three songs in all, Soul could not tear his gaze off of Kaylie, simply watching the redhead enjoy playing and looking so radiant doing so- though the glowing could have been due to the florescent lighting of the stage lights. But his thoughts were still true. He knew something about his thoughts of Kaylie were changed now, all because of tonight.

The band finished and it snapped the albino male from his odd thoughts. He shifted a bit and kept out of the way of the stage crew getting ready for the next performers, listening to the announcer and the cheering of the crowd, louder than when the band had began playing. His smile turned into more of a light smirk, as though proud or knowing that it would happen.

Stepping out of the way, the Death Scythe turned his attention back to Kaylie onstage, who had the biggest and happiest smile on her face. Soul found it to be wonderful, seeing her so happy. It was a look that fit her best, after all.

She headed for the back of the stage, ready to leave, and her eyes met Soul's. The glee in her green hues stirred something in the male and he kept his eyes on her as she headed straight for him, walking briskly at first but then bursting into a run half way to him.

"Did'ja see me, Soul?!" Kaylie exclaimed once she reached him, throwing her arms around his neck and almost causing them to stumble backward into some stage prop. "I did it! I actually _did_ it!" Her words were still somewhat hard to understand, as her Irish accent had gotten a bit thicker from her excitement, but Soul still knew what she was talking about. Hanging around her for almost a year did that, after all.

"Yeah, I saw. It was cool," he told her with his signature smirk as the girl pulled from him. At his words, Kaylie only beamed more, like she was proud for having such a compliment from the Weapon. "The crowd was eating it all up. Great job out there."

"It was all thanks to _you_, Soul! Because you were here with me to support me! If it weren't for you and being able to see you watchin' me while I was playin', I would've been more nervous than I was!"

Soul had no idea what exactly ran through his head at that moment, but that was all Kaylie got out before Soul suddenly pressed his lips to hers. It was s shock, to them both, but Soul shrugged it off and slid his arms around the redhead's waist, pulling her closer as she tightened her grip around his neck and kissed him back. He had no idea where it came from, but somehow it felt right; perfect, really.

Hey, sometimes giving into an impulse could be cool.


End file.
